


Wild

by moroo1234



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Isaac, Derek Hale & Isaac Lahey Friendship, Derek Hale Adopts Isaac Lahey, Isaac Lahey & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9506927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moroo1234/pseuds/moroo1234
Summary: Person A and C are roommates and live together. Person A and B (partners) did the do last night, and at breakfast the next morning, C randomly says “You guys have loud sex.” A and B’s reaction is up to the writer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a weird, short fanfic I wrote about sterek & Isaac,  
> Have fun, hope you like it!

It's been a year since Derek took Isaac into his house, the boy's father was a terrible man and Derek cared for Isaac like he was his own son,  
Stiles thought it was cute seeing Derek play daddy with Isaac,

Tough, scary-looking, Leather jacket-wearing, Derek Hale.

It was adorable, even if he had to play the mom.

It was Wednesday morning, school was canceled because of the snow so Stiles made pancakes,

"Morning," Derek grumbled as he walked into the kitchen, kissing Stiles on his cheek,

"Morning babe, you want some pancakes?" Stiles asked,

"Sure" Derek sat "Isaac's still asleep?"

"He's in the shower, I'm making him hot chocolate"

"You're spoiling him too much" Derek said,

"You bought him seven books yesterday!" Stiles said,

"He liked the first one so I bought him the rest of the series!"

"Morning" Isaac walked in,  
"Morning!" Stiles said happily "I made you hot chocolate"

"Thanks" Isaac sat next to Derek "hey guys, can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure, what happened Zac?" Derek asked,

"Not that I'm not happy that you guys are together..but.."

"But.." Stiles prompted him to say,

"You guys have loud sex."

Derek choked on his juice "Oh."

"W-we're sorry Zac, really really really sorry, I hope you're not angry at us." Stiles said,

"It's ok, I'm not angry..scarred, yes, but not angry."

Stiles was red like a tomato,

"We'll try to keep it down" Derek said "thank you for telling us"

"Now, let's eat" Stiles said.

Later, they put all the dishes in the sink, Derek, without a warning, lifted Stiles onto the counter and started kissing,

"Wait- Derek- oomph- Der- Isaac's here"

"You're right.." Derek thought for a moment,

"Isaac!" Derek called "You wanna go to Scott's?"


End file.
